Coming Down, Can You Feel It?
by whoaaitsmichele
Summary: AU. Neal and Peter find out some surprising news that not even El saw coming, Sara Ellis is back in town from Argentina and Jones is dating a supermodel. Neal/Sara & Peter/Elizabeth


**Chapter 1. Under the Milky Way**

Peter knew they should not have made Neal go undercover when they did. There were guns involved and Neal Caffrey. The same Neal Caffrey, who absolutely feared guns and who went in without anything to help him if something went wrong.

Of course with Neal, something went wrong. Peter heard gunfire and forgot about the other agents waiting in the van with him before dropping everything and running out towards the building. Neal lay on the floor of the dirty, old building with a bruise on his face from falling to the floor and a bullet wound in his leg. Neal glanced at Peter, who was currently being faced by two goons with guns. Neal's leg was soon covered with blood and Peter was glancing his way, making sure Neal was still conscious.

"What did you do to him?" Peter asked, his gun pointed at the two men. The shorter one smirked and Peter wanted more than anything to walk over to him and strangle him with his bare hands.

"Caffrey here is an old foe of ours and well, he needed to be taught a lesson. He has used that alias on us when we crossed paths with him ten years ago, back when he wasn't working for the feds." He said the last part with disgust and Peter's finger was itching to pull the trigger.

"You're not going to get away with this," Peter stated angrily. The men just rolled their eyes, not realizing that there were other agents coming into the building.

Soon enough, Diana and Jones came bursting through the door with their guns drawn. The goons soon dropped their guns as other agents came bursting through the doors with guns. They were surrounded.

"Boss?" Diana asked worried. He nodded towards his left where Neal was and she immediately walked over to the younger man with Jones behind her.

Neal glanced at Peter, before turning towards Diana who was staring at him in concern. He was losing a lot of blood and he really wanted to stay awake. Diana kneeled in front of him, worry etched all over her face. His head slumped to the side as his eyes fluttered closed, before getting a slap across the face. He opened his eyes wide-eyed, as he tried glaring at Diana. Neal realized that he was now leaning into Diana's chest.

"Hey Caffrey…Neal? Can you hear me?" She asked and she heard Neal mumble something.

"What?"

"S'loud," he mumbled and he really didn't want to move from his position. Diana was oddly comforting.

Well, this was awkward. Maybe she actually liked his flirting. Maybe she actually wasn't in a relationship with a pretty brunette from Virginia.

Or maybe his blood loss was messing with his mind.

"Caffrey, you better stay awake," she warned gently looking down at him before facing her boss, "Peter…"

But Peter was arresting the men who decided to take a shot at Neal and not paying attention to his consultant and friend who was currently bleeding out on the floor.

Neal vaguely heard Peter read them their rights before sinking into oblivion. Diana felt Neal fall limp in her arms. Jones had already called for an ambulance, which was supposed to be there in two minutes and true to their word, they heard sirens. Peter sent the shooters, handcuffed, to the other agents that were in the room before facing his friend. Without a word to Diana, he carefully lifted Neal into his arms and walked outside the building towards the ambulance. The EMTs were already rushing towards them with a gurney, and one of the male EMTs grabbed Neal gently from Peter before placing him on the gurney. They wheeled Neal towards the back of the ambulance, not giving Peter a second glance and ignoring the man as he went into the ambulance with them. They were not about to tell the agent that there was no room because he looked ready to punch anyone who told him so. He watched as the EMTs placed a mask over Neal's face, with a face full of concern, fear, worry and anger. The anger was of course not directed at Neal, but at the criminals that decided to shoot his young friend.

He quickly told Diana and Jones to stay there before the doors of the ambulance closed.

* * *

Elizabeth Burke, who Diana called immediately after the ambulance drove off, was currently sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Her husband was trying to get information on Neal and she was one second away from yelling at the nurses if they didn't get them the information they wanted on Neal.

"Family of Neal Caffrey?" A voice asked and Elizabeth turned to see a doctor in scrubs with a chart in his hands. Elizabeth immediately got out of the uncomfortable plastic chair and walked towards the doctor and Peter walked away from the nurses' desk before coming to stand next to her. Diana and Jones, who had grown to become friends with Neal, were still at the crime scene and Peter had promised to call them with any news on their friend.

"That's us," Elizabeth stated quickly, leaving no room for argument and the doctor was smart enough to just start spurting out the information instead of questioning the obvious lie about their relations.

"The bullet grazed a main artery and we managed to stop the bleeding, but he needs a blood transfusion. He has quite a bruise on his face that should heal quickly. Due to the loss of blood, he has a fever that should go down within a few days, but we need to monitor him and get started on that blood transfusion if he wants to make a full recovery. He'll be on crutches for at least a month, so no strenuous activity for him for a while."

Peter and Elizabeth realized he wasn't finished and nodded for him to go on.

"Mr. Caffrey lost a lot of blood, and is in need of the transfusion as soon as possible, and I regret to say that the hospital doesn't have enough of his blood type in our bank."

Elizabeth looked towards her husband, who looked away with frustration, blinking back tears before shaking his head in defeat. She rubbed her hand up and down his arm to try and comfort her husband before sending a pleading look at the doctor. He nodded in understanding and let them talk in private for a minute.

"Peter, you have no way to contact any of Neal's family? Surely you could find a way." She said desperately wanting Neal to get the blood transfusion he needed.

Peter could only shake his head. "Neal was adopted when he was 3, and even after all the research I did on him, I couldn't find anything on his biological parents' whereabouts. Everything about his childhood before he was adopted seems to have vanished into thin air."

"Agent Burke?" A voice questioned and the husband and wife turned around to face him. Peter could only shake his head, but he wanted to ask him a question.

"Doctor, what is his blood type?" He let the doctor look down at the chart before the older man responded.

"AB Negative. The donor doesn't necessarily have to be family. But with such a rare type, it's often hard to find someone who isn't related to the patient to donate. Do you know anyone else who has the same blood type and is willing to help?"

Peter sighed, looking down for a brief moment before looking up to face the doctor. He could tell both his wife and the doctor waiting for him to respond.

"Yes…" he said softly, "…me"

"You're AB negative?" The doctor questioned.

"No, but I'm O Negative."

"That will definitely work. We can set it up in his room and hook you up for the transfusion. Your wife can come with you." The doctor and Peter glanced at Elizabeth simultaneously, who nodded.

"Come this way then," he said pointing towards the elevators at the end of the hall out of the waiting room and they followed his lead.

* * *

Peter and Elizabeth looked through the glass window of Neal's hospital room where the nurse was currently checking his temperature. Another nurse appeared next to the doctor and helped bring in the equipment needed for the transfusion.

After taking some of Peter's blood and seeing that he was indeed O Negative, they made a successful transfusion without baring any complications. Neal was still sedated the entire time and barely shifted in the bed as a nurse placed a cool washcloth on his forehead to try and bring down his temperature.

The doctor had left the room as soon as the transfusion was complete, a half hour ago, leaving the couple alone with Neal. The nurse smiled softly at them before leaving the room.

"Peter, do you think he'll get better?" Elizabeth asked her husband, her fears of losing the younger man that became a younger brother to her. Peter kissed his wife on her forehead before replying.

"He's Neal. He's a fighter. He'll be fine. I need to call Jones and Diana. I promised I'd call them with information. I'll be right outside in the hall." She nodded as he took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and walked towards the door, before coming face to face with the doctor who had a shocked look on his face.

"Agent Burke, you say Mr. Caffrey is your partner correct?"

Peter looked absolutely flabbergasted, "Yes, I am. He's been my partner for the past two years or so. What are you not telling me?"

"Well, we were looking over your blood again and it seems like you and Mr. Caffrey are related."

Elizabeth finally spoke up, "Excuse me, Doctor?"

"After looking it over, it was no wonder your husband was a match. If I looked at it correctly, it seems that you, Agent Burke are his brother."

Elizabeth looked back at Neal, who still lay unconscious, and then to her husband.

"Oh, Peter…"

* * *

Reviews make me happy :)


End file.
